the_sapphirian_empirefandomcom-20200215-history
Bremen
Bremen is the capital of Westaria, and a mighty underground city beneath the tallest mountain of the Westarian Mountain Range. Weaved from stone, Bremen represents a safe haven for the German people and their inventive spirits; likewise, it is a grave deterrent to potential invaders, as any would be foolish to attempt to attack such a fortified location. As it is a city of the German people, their architecture and creativity is on full display. The city is separated into several districts, each displaying a specific facet of German life in Sapphiria: The Artisan's Gallery, Rogue Quarter, Smith Alley, Residential Sector and Granite Keep, far to the back of the city. It is from Granite Keep that the city is maintained by Westaria's rulers, Queen Zera and King Xen. While Xen prefers to stay to paperwork, it is by the sheer intimidation of Queen Zera's continued existence that keeps crime rates so low in Bremen. That said, the Westarian Capital is not without it; a subterranean city offers a nice hideout for all colors of bandits and thieves. City Sectors Artisan's Gallery As the nation's premiere location for all the latest in technological marvels, the Artisan's Gallery represents the inventor's dream. Were one to require a stage to show their craft, this would be it; the entire sector is dedicated to showing off creations of various kinds, be it simple or complex. Craftsmen rent out stalls to show off their work, hoping to attract potential investors that might help further their work. Some inventors aren't as ambitious, preferring to make smaller things like furniture. Regardless of what one might make to show off, it is rumored that the God of Invention is always watching; should someone ever catch his eye, they may even earn his blessing. The Bremen Train Station is also within the Artisan's Gallery district; citizens use the train systems to quickly ferry themselves between Westarian cities. Rogue Quarter Officially, the Rogue Quarter is nothing more than a dead-end alleyway with little to offer but a malfunctioning magitek lamp and rats scurrying in and out of trash piles. Unofficially, the Rogue Quarter is a den of thieves; all kinds and sorts make their place beneath the streets of Bremen, be it fast-talking gamblers or crooks armed with a wide arsenal of nifty gadgets. The Rogue Quarter is also the location of Sapphiria's black market, a particular place where the more crafty Germans show off inventions that would be unsuitable for public viewing. Although Zera is aware of the Rogue Quarter, she has done nothing to stop it; likely because that despite the type of people it attracts, it does help the city's economy quite well. Smith Alley While the Artisan's Gallery is for more general crafts and the Rogue Quarter offers less savory inventions, Smith Alley is for two things, and two things only: arms and armor. Blacksmiths with long standing legacies hone their craft in numerous shops all scattered throughout the area. While their weapons may not be as legendary as something one might find in Rubidia, Bremen blacksmiths are known for a specific type of armor. The very stone of the mountain is occasionally harvested and crafted into armor; although such a thing would be impossible to move around it, recent advancements in magitek allow these blacksmiths to imbue their work with powerful enchantments, making the impossible quite possible. Residential Sector The Residential Sector of Bremen is standard-fair; most inhabitants of this subterranean city will live in stone huts, carved out from the various levels of the mountain's interior. As the city's economy is very healthy, there are no discrepancies between wealth classes. Virtually all citizens live in similar housing, all made to accommodate a family of four, at the very least. While these houses are strewn all across the city, most citizens who own shops or similar property prefer to live on said property; though, there is a specific and dense cluster of homes near the Granite Keep that is generally observed to be the Residential Sector. Granite Keep At the heights of the city is Granite Keep; the seat of Westaria's royalty. The castle itself is carved straight from the mountain walls, with little alterations else-wise. Though it is rumored that Queen Zera herself had carved the keep, she has elected not to say if it is truth or not. Much of Granite Keep's interior architecture is formed of various stones mined from all around Westaria: granite, limestone, marble, and other such building materials. Most of the furniture is also crafted from stone, much to the people's insistence that it be otherwise. From Granite Keep, Queen Zera and King Xen watch over their person with a firm hand and a close gaze. Likewise, the stoic and towering Wielkinedir sentries stand guard, preventing any intruders from entering the castle.Category:Cities of Sapphiria Category:Sapphirian Empire